Talk:Frying Pan
but what if the infected had a frying pan anti-dote?--JoeHanSon 07:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What? Imperialscouts 19:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) It's from Family Guy Regulust 21:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Yeah, I don't watch much TV. Imperialscouts 21:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *crushes imperials' head in with a frying pan* see,that would not have happend if you had the anti-dote--JoeHanSon 22:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Guess not. MEDIC! Imperialscouts 20:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: it should be of no surprise that this happenedNAME REDACTED the citra (talk) 22:26, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Frying pan possible reference also if you ever played zombie panic source, a half life 2 mod, one of the melee weapons you can spawn with is a frying pan and may also be a reason for the frying pan's presence in this game I thought it was a refrence to the RE movie where the lead chick(who's name i forget) kills a zombie dog with a frying pan. Regulust 21:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Might not be a reference to anything, other than the fact that a frying pan is a humourus weapon.-- 10:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Information I am the author of the Statistics FAQ that this page sources. Some of the sources are wrong. I have fixed the incorrect information in it. --KeRupTion 09:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Damage may i ask why we have damage for machete and not for other weapons? i had to choose one page to put this on, so i chose trusty ol' fryin pan.--Galaxyguy26 20:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) This is what happened if the pirates kill one of the zombie Pirates: Zombie Ears Today. Gone Tomorrow.... (Sorry if this ain't funny) Regards, 07:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Should be impossible I'm not trying to be "that guy" but it would probably be ''really ''hard to decapitate someone with a frying pan. And you can just look at Rochelle and see that she doesn't have much muscle like Coach or Ellis. So you shouldn't decapitate someone when you hit them. Stay Puft 22:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft This game isn't really about being realistic. It has good graphics but a tank would probably kill you or knock you out in one hit and there are many other things that aren't realistic. I think that this game is more about the gameplay than being realistic, and it has over the top gore (except for Aussie and Germany D=) so it would be stupid if it was the only thing that can't decapitate someone, and it would be difficult to decapitate infected with any melee weapon. (BTW this is my opinion, so please dont hate or say i'm wrong). LachlanR 21:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what? I've been playing this game forever and the frying pan is my most used melee weapon and it has never decapitated any infected. It even says so in the description. All the other melee weapons I have used does decapitate the infected but the frying pan is the only one that doesn't do so. L4D2 Ellis 04:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC)